Soccerweiss
by Chronically Lazy
Summary: a one-shot involving Karin, Wonderweiss and Bullys. rated T for lanuage.


_**Soccerweiss**_

* * *

He stretched his hand out and caught it, a small smile formed on his lips as he opened his hand and let his prize fly away, he followed it's movements closely with his hand, pondering whether to let it go forever or play some more. His right hand closed gently around the dragonfly as he caught it once again, and again he let it go.

"Pft, retard." She muttered as she continued practicing with her soccer ball.

Everyday for the past week the boy sat in the park playing with butterflies, or dragonflies, or doing something equally trivial and boring. She had once asked him to join her and her friends in a game of soccer but he just stared at her blankly and continued his game with flying insects.

He looked up at the group of boys that had gathered around him,

"Ah -" He said as he scrambled to his feet,

"where do you think you're going?" the leader of the three boys asked and shoved him to the ground, purple eyes moved from one boy to the next, staring at each one with equal curiosity.

The boys were infuriated when the freak sitting on the ground stare at the space the dragonfly had been in, realizing it was empty, he began whistling absent mindedly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you freak!" the leader of the boys shoved him to the ground.

He heard the ball heading towards the head of the boy who had just pushed him to the ground, a small smile formed on his lips a ball collided with the side of the leaders head, he pushed himself into a sitting position and continued his whistling.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE WILL YA!"

He turned his fair head to the direction of the voice. A young, scowling dark haired girl stood defiantly,

"And how is it your business?!" the leader sneered,

She stormed over towards them "well idiots like you bullying a kid who is just sitting there minding his own business throws off my focus and 'm trying to practice!"

He paused his whistling to smile slightly at her word, 'kid'? He was older than she was.

"You're just some annoying brat!"

"Yeah, the annoying brat who put that bright red mark in the side of your empty head!"

"Why you little…" the leader began,

"Go run home to your mommy little girl!" no sooner had the words left the mouth of the shortest of the boys ho was out to please the leader, he found himself sprawled on the grass.

"You bunch of uncoordinated jerks better leave before I beat every single one of you into the ground."

The boy couldn't help but stare at the girl who had come to his defense; she was really fascinating. He didn't need the help but it turned out to be entertaining. Maybe he should pay attention more during fights; it was interesting to watch three larger boys being intimidated by a short, angry girl.

"You bitch!" the leader yelled at her,

"I've already told you once," she said with a frown, "go away."

"You little bitch! I'm gonna kill you!"

Her frown deepened and she threw a punch at the boy but he caught her wrist. He tightened his grip on her wrist until he was sure it hurt, although her wrist was throbbing with pain, she didn't make a sound. He bent so he was at eye level with her, "you fucking bitch you think you'll be able to hit me?!"

"So what happened here?" she smirked as she pointed with her free hand to the bright red spot where her soccer ball had collided with his head, "shut-up." he threw her to the ground, "ow." She finally whimpered when she landed on the already aching wrist.

She looked up when she heard a calm, smooth voice, "I believe she said you should leave." The boy who had seemed so unconcerned before was standing between her and the older bully. She didn't hear what the reply was but she heard the sound of his fist colliding with the jaw of the leader and the leader hitting the ground, "leave." The boy said.

She rose to her feet "I could have handled that." She pouted, "what are you staring at?!" she demanded, the boy just kept staring at her as if she had grown another head. "Whatever." She waved him off and walked towards her ball, she picked it up with her left hand.

"Thanks."

She jerked up and spun round, "huh?"

"Ah… thanks." He repeated.

"Don't worry; those brick-heads had it coming." She shrugged, "and you aren't the helpless retard you pretend to be, you…"

"Wonderweiss Marguera."

"Huh?"

He pointed to himself, "Wonderweiss."

She smiled in disbelief, "o…k…. I'm Karin Kurosaki."

"Sorry," Karin gave him a confused look, "ah- um… your ah- eh… w- wrist."

"Feh, it's alright." She lied. He just kept staring blankly. "See you around Weiss." She said and ran off.

He smiled, Weiss, he liked it.

...

"Stupid bandages." She muttered as she tried to wrap her aching wrist, she tugged on one end of the bandages and shut her eyes as pain shot up her arm. She jumped back when she felt a hand on hers; confused purple eyes stared at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked impolitely, she was irritated due to the invasion of her personal space. "Helping." He answered slowly, "I uh, it... um, ah- was my fault."

Karin yanked her hand away from his grip, the sudden pain caused her to cringe, "I'm fine Wonderweiss." she said as she tried to wrap her damaged wrist, Yuzu was going to kill her for hurting herself again.

"Crap!" she yelled when she accidentally tugged too hard.

She looked at the blond boy sitting opposite her; he seemed to be in his own world. 'Good he didn't notice.' She thought. "You're just hurting yourself." He said, she lowered her lids and reluctantly held out her hand.

He had one a better job than she ever could have, "Thanks." She said as she rose to her feet. He looked up at the girl, she was very strange; a moment ago she was irritable because she needed help but now she was grinning like a moron.

And they said he was odd.

"Hey Weiss," he blinked, so it was back to Weiss? "Wanna play some soccer?" she asked. He kept staring at her; she bounced her soccer ball right in front of him, "soccer, yes or no?" she asked.

"y-you're um, hurt." He said.

"Idiot, I hurt my wrist not my foot – I can still play." He stared at her for a second and then nodded.

* * *

**AN: the idea of writing a Wonderweiss and Karin story came to me while I was sick in the hospital – I think it was the drugs. **


End file.
